


Keen Senses

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's attempt to push Rodney from his thoughts back-fires in the most pleasant way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keen Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **McSheplets** prompts #64 Epiphany and #82 Surprise

John knew what the solution to this problem was though it had been a long time since he cared enough to risk using another man for sex, let alone this man. Yet, this was what he desperately needed. Sweaty, meaningless sex with Rodney to get all the sexual tension out of the way, leaving him free to think again without Rodney intruding upon his every thought, without him filling every sense. Then it would not matter whom Rodney was sleeping with because John would have got it out of his system.

Or, at least, that was the plan.

Rodney had squawked when John grabbed his arm and dragged him off towards the nearest storage alcove, pushing him in backwards and barring his escape with his body. He had activated the privacy shield immediately, almost missing Rodney's incredibly blue eyes widening with surprise because the corridor beyond was still visible.

"How did you do that?"

"The shield?"

"I didn't know it could--" Rodney grunted as John pushed him back another step until he was pressed up against the wall, narrowly avoiding the full shelves to either side of them, and cutting off any remaining words with a kiss.

He should have known Rodney would give back as good as he got. He was a greedy bastard that way, quickly getting over the shock of having John's tongue down his throat and turning the tables. Treacherous bastard.

A hand fumbling at John's pants proved that Rodney was no blushing virgin, and then those blunt fingers were wrapped around John's hard cock and he was jerking against a sweaty palm, making pathetic little noises as Rodney brought him to a fast and expert climax. Of course, the greedy bastard wouldn't let John enjoy the afterglow, grabbing John's wrist and thrusting his hand inside Rodney's pants.

"A little help here?" Rodney demanded breathily.

His cock was hard and smooth against John's palm and the only thing that would beat this moment of perfection was having Rodney's cock heavy on this tongue. The thought generated action and John sank to his knees, ignoring another squawk of frustration that cut off as soon as Rodney realized he was getting a blow job. Above him he could hear Rodney murmuring and moaning, making out occasional words of, "More," and "Oh yes," that ramped up John's pleasure.

When Rodney tensed suddenly, John thought he was there, about to spill into John's mouth and fill him with the pungent taste John had missed so much.

"Oh god," Rodney whispered harshly and John looked up to see blue eyes, blown dark with desire, staring straight ahead...at Kavanagh.

John froze in shock before remembering that nothing penetrated the shield--not sound or vision.

As Kavanagh pushed against what he thought was a sealed door to the shallow storage alcove, John sucked Rodney down harder, glorying in that whimper of fear that sounded like pure music to his ears, and intimately aware that Rodney got harder rather than wilting. John couldn't help his eyes flicking between the two men standing barely three feet apart just above his head, with Rodney's eyes frozen on Kavanagh's oblivious face as Kavanagh tried to open the door once more. As Kavanagh braced both palms against the force field and pushed, Rodney thrust a fist into his mouth and came hard.

John took Rodney's weight on his shoulders as he slumped over, holding him until Kavanagh finally gave up, cursed and walked away.

Pushing to his feet, John kissed Rodney soundly, wanting Rodney to taste himself in John's mouth. When he drew back, Rodney had another surprised and yet horrified look on his face.

"Oh god. I just got blown in front of Kavanagh!"

"Well, technically, he didn't even know you were here. Also, I hope that spectacular orgasm had more to do with me than Kavanagh."

"What?" Rodney blinked rapidly as if parsing his words, his eyes finally alighting on John. "No. No. Definitely you but..." Rodney's eyes and mouth opened wider, filled with awe. "I think I have a kink."

John grinned proudly before licking his lips to better savor the taste of Rodney that still lingered on his lips and tongue, knowing he had failed miserably in his plan to push Rodney out of his thoughts. Instead he wanted more. Much, much more.

He licked his lips once more. "I think mine's more of an addiction," he murmured before claiming Rodney's mouth again, letting all his senses feast on the man in his arms.

END


End file.
